Calm Furries
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Amy had a crush on Sonic for a long time. Sonic had a dream about her and may start loving her back. Find out how these two will confess their love.
1. Chapter 1

" _This is a make up for the now deleted 'A Beautiful Love Story'. I'm sorry, I rushed through that. Now enjoy this love story. Don't think I'm a crazy Sonamy fan. I'm actual neutral about the ship."_

Although white soft snow was heavily falling, I could still see Amy. She had on a cute, brown coat with white leggings and brown boots. It was pretty much just the two of us. I got closer. She turned to see me with her green eyes. I stopped. She walked towards and hugged me. I hugged her back. Despite her coat being cold and wet, I hugged tighter. She leaned forward and our nose met. Amy tilted her head and pull herself closer to me, everything turned black.

Immediately, I heard the alarm beeping and vibrating on the dresser. I don't know why I have a dresser either. I got up to turn it off. I plugged it out and laid back down. I picked up my phone to check for notifications. I had one miss call, two texts, a reminder from today, and a sale from Sonic Runners. Tails texted me twice "Breakfast ready", and called me. I don't care about the reminder or the sale for Sonic Runners.

I put on my red and white sneakers lying beside my bed and dashed downstairs. I slowed down to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

My plate was sitting there still hot. I ran to the chair and sat on it. Tails walked out the kitchen with his plate. He put it on the table and sat on the chair. I decided to tell him about my weird-no-awkward dream.

"Good morning" Tails greeted.

"Hey buddy" I replied as always.

"Why did you wake up so late? It's 11:30"

"Well...I don't know, but I had this dream"

"About?"

"About Amy. It was snowing and Amy was stilling there. It was cute. She was about to kiss me, when I was woken up."

They started to eat. Sonic had pancakes and bacon, so did Tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy:s point of view is coming soon. This is still Sonic's.

* * *

That moment, someone knocked on the door, then rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Knuckles" he said, 'Let me in!"

"Can you open the door."

"Sonic!" Tails ran to the door and unlocked it. Knucklehead came in.

I started to pick up our plates. I went in the kitchen, while Tails and Knuckles were talking. I put the food in the trash and put the plates in the sink.  
I came out. Tails looked like he wanted to tell me something. "Sonic," he said, "Eggman gave us this note." Knuckles got out a letter. It read: _"Sonic. I got a whole army waiting for you. Don't say I didn't warn ya_." "Let's go! I said. We all dashed towards the door. Tails closed it behind him.

It was a sunny, warm day as usual. Tails looked up and patted me. I saw him. I looked up too. I stopped Knuckles. He looked up.

Aircrafts with well visible bombs and flying robots was landing towards us. I got ready in my spinball. I rolled through five robots in a row. I then kicked the rest into the bomb. I heard my friends guiding the animals to safety, then an explosion. More headed our way. I did the same. I jumped up, and kicked them one by one. Then, gravity just had to pull me back down. I signal my friends a plan. I was thinking about Knuckles sneaking behind the rest and Tails above the bomb, then me and Knuckles would kick those bad guys into the bomb. They got into action. I had to make a taunt. I suck my tongue out. Their faces were funny as ever. One, Two, Three I said as we kicked them into the bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it's Amy. This went into every detail, wow.

* * *

I could feel that someone was on top of me. Everything was black and I was too tired to open my eyes. The person got off me.  
"Wake up" Cream yelled.

"Cream, were you on top of me last night?" I asked.

"Yup. I couldn't control it. I was really tired."

"Isn't your mom making pancakes today?"

"Let me look at the time."

Cream grabbed my phone and read the time, "10:30". I rush to my bag, grabbed my red and white dress, my white gloves, and my red boats, then ran out into the bathroom.

When we got changed, Cream was dressed different. The dress she had on was a yellow dress with flowers on it. We ran downstairs. Our pancakes were waffles sitting right there with syrup on them, fresh and hot. We walked to our tables and sat down. I grabbed the folk and the knife and digged right in.

The sticky, sweet syrup combined with the chewy, cinnamon waffles felt good. I was done already, and Cream was still eating. Cream's mother reminded us, "Cream! You'll gonna have to leave early to go shopping" I got up and said, "We mind as well go now. I have to buy a dress. I'll buy you and Cream new clothes for helping me." Cream ran to the closet. I walked out. Cream was behind me with slippers on. She asked, "Thanks. Are you sure you have the money?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Barley's is not a real restaurant. I was scared to get a copyright warning. By the way, here's the 4th chapter.

* * *

Boom! I hit Eggman. He was flying. I felt something in my shoes. "Bye, guys!" I yelled as I ran back home.

I opened the door as Tails left it unlocked. I slammed myslef onto the wooden floor. I unbuckle the yellow buckle. My feet were smelly, sweat were on my socks. A note was in my right shoe. It read: _"Sonic, meet me at Barley's at 6:00pm."_

Worried, I looked at the digital clock by the door. 4:00pm! That's the longest battle from Sonic 06! Tails came in. "Tails!" I said, "Someone's meeting me up at a restaurant. I'm going." "Why?" he said. "Remember that dream, I think it's Amy. I'm going, not dressing up though."  
"Sonic, since when-"  
"I don't know."

Confused, I ran up upstairs and sat on the top step. I overheard Knuckles come in concerned. "What's up with Sonic?" he asked.  
"He got a note and thinks it's Amy." Tails just had to say.  
"Let me talk to him." Uh oh.

"Sonic, what's up with you?" Knuckles asked.  
"Nothing" I said.  
"Tails told me about your crush."  
"There's nothing wrong with that."  
"You hated her yesterday. Look, you can tell me any-"  
"No I can't. No I can't. You guys won't appect it!"  
Knuckles sat on the step, "Come on, Sonic" he said.  
"Hmph."  
"What about that dream Tails told me about?"  
"SHUT UP!"

I ran upstairs. Knuckles followed. This is gonna be long.


	5. Chapter 5

We have just arrived at the mall. Cream looked at the time on her watch, "5:00pm. A hour to shop, drop of our clothes, change, and you're on your way."  
"No talking, Let's go!" I said. We ran into the 2-story, grey and black building, wih the word "Mall" on it.  
There were a lot of people here for a Wedensday.

Cream ran into a nearby store. I followed, too excited to look at the name. There were a ton of girl clothes splited in sections, kids, teens, and adults. I ran into the Teens. I saw that it was split into more sections, 12-13 and 14-16. With how small I was, I went into the 12-13's. I picked up this black and red verictal stripes dress that had a black top, I didn't bother at the others. Me and Cream went right to the Fitting Rooms at the back. Two rooms were able. I ran to the left one. I got out, Cream was in the kids. I looked in the mirror, it didn't look good on me. I kept it anyway. I ran back into the teens. I picked up my second choice, a white dress with grey pokla dots and a black bow. I looked at the time again through the store's clock., "5:10pm"  
"All of that in 10 minutes." I sigh with relief.  
I went in the Kid's section, Cream had a white shirt with a red melting heart on it. She then showed me the dark blue jeans.  
We went to the Adult section, we saw this plain red strapless dress. So we grabbed that.  
We ran to the cashier. The cashier went really fast when she saw us. It was our turn. "$10. Buy one, get one free." she said. I don't remember there being a sale, but I went in my boots to get the money. I gave it to her and we ran out.

We were a hour from home, so we went to the Train Station. There wasn't that much people there, thank god. We got on the train. The driver saw us. "My back hurt, but I'll drive fast." he said. We were the only ones on the train. "So," Cream asked, "Are you taking the train again?"  
"Yes, it's quick." I replied.  
"I'll gave mom the dress, when you change."  
"Alright."  
We talked for a another 10 minutes. After that, the train stopped and opened it's doors.

We ran home. Cream banged on the door. Her mom opened it, "Amy go change. It's 5:30pm. The restaurant's a hour away from here." I ran into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I was working on a another project and taking a thanksgiving break. Sorry this took long.

* * *

Knuckles reluctantly walked out and slammed the door behind him. I looked at the time on the alarm, "5:35" I wasted all that time talking to Knucks. Tails walked in. He better explain it to me, he agrees with Knuckles. "Sonic," Tails said, "Knuckles and I just don't think you and Amy are good together. It's not that we don't love you. It's that you and Amy are better of friends"  
"Shut It! I love Amy and she loves me! I'm going to that date!"  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya." He walked out. Finally!

I went into my closet and found this cool black, leather jacket. I then found black and white jordan's. I put the jacket on and zipped it up. I put the jordan's on, one by one. I looked in the mirror. I looked very sexy. I went into my piggy bank, shaped like my spindash. I found two $20 bills.  
I dashed out the room, down the steps, and out the door. Barley's? I better run. I went. I ran pass the master emerald and I ran pass Amy's house. I haven't been in that area since the 1990s.

 _Amy's Point of View_

"Have fun!" I heard Cream's mom yell, as I ran out. I saw a subway stop miles away. I ran faster and down the stairs. I saw a train on the path to the restaurant, closing it's doors! I ran, closing my eyes, knowing I may die. I leaped in between the closing doors. It caught my foot. I pulled it in. There were the boys laughing at me, the elders reading newspapers, the rest on their phones. I felt like picking up mine.

I didn't though, I'm watching for the time to get off. The speaker then said, "Next Stop, shopping center. Next stop, shopping center." See? I would of missed that.  
I got ready to run. I heard the doors opening. I ran out.

 _Sonic's Point of View_

I got there and Amy was in this beautiful black and white dress with a grey bow. She was running towards me, it was adorable. The restaurant was next a shopping center. It was this bricked building with the logo "Barley's" on it and a green hood. "Hi," I said, "You ready for dinner?" She nodded. We walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked in. The walls were bricked, windows were everywhere, red and gold curtains, and brown, wooden tables. I felt like we were in a Italian restaurant. Amy had a smile on her as she looked at me.

A host walked to us. She was ugly, golden hair, skeletally thin, humanlike donkey. "Hey, want a table?" she asked.  
"Table for 2" I respond.  
We followed her to the far corner of the dining area. The table was nicely cleaned with two black chairs. We sat.  
"How was your day?" Amy asked.  
"Usual. Beat Eggman's robots with Tails and Knucks." I said.  
"Why now though? Whoops, sorry, come back."  
"I get you. It's personal, but it's because I love you now."

The same waitress walked to our table with two menus. She placed them down. "Welcome to Barley's, can I take your order." she asked. We scanned through the menu. Amy had a smile on her face, I felt myself making one too. "Can I have two orders of chili dogs, that's 10 dollars each. And, a drink of orange soda for 20 dollars. Why so expensive?"  
"Soda is rare in Mobius"  
"Oh"  
Amy whispered in my ears her order, "A drink of Sprite and a bowl of ziti for 30 dollars." I repeated.

Amy started to blush. I did too. "You know my sleepover, right?" she asked.  
"Right." I said.  
"I woke up. Me and Cream slept on top of each other. We had pancakes. I went shopping for this dress."  
"Nice dress. I woke up. Me and Tails ate waffles. Knucks ran in, talking 'bout Eggman came again. We beat his robots."  
"Just usual, huh?"  
"Yup."  
"You have a nice outfit too. It's different seeing you without the red and white sneakers."  
"All for you."

We grabbed our phones. I was texting Tails about the date. I know Amy was too.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the censorship. I don't like to curse. Short Chapter.

* * *

I looked behind to see the same waitress with the ziti and my chilidogs. Here's your food. she said.  
We sat quiet eating our food. Amy's slowly savoring every bite, and I just have to eat fast. The spicy chili, the fresh, brown hot dog, with the soft, light bread was the best. I also smelled the tomato sauce, the noodles, the mozzarella cheese, and the ground beef on Amy's plate.

"Amy," I said wiping my mouth, "I'm sorry for running from you. I never realized what a cute, kind girl you are on the inside. You acted crazy, cuz you loved me."

"I hate admitting it, but I know I'm crazy" she whispered, blushing in embarrassment.

"I still love you."

"Love you too."

That waitress came, she was moving slower with a different face and tone. Her eyebrows are arched, her eyes are red now, her hands are clenched, and she was shaking. Amy looked at me and quickly looked back. I dealed with Eggman's anger, now the waitress's. Someone's jealous. "Can I take your f-king place and give you the d-m bill?" she asked rudely.

"No, b-. We'll like to keep the dirty plates and ya'll keep the bill." I responded with sarcasm.

"Jeez, could've just said 'yes'"

Amy had a smile, wiping her tears with her hands. She got offended! "Thanks" she said, "That comeback was funny." "You okay, now?" I asked.  
"Yeah." If I didn't stand up to her. Amy's day would of been ruined. That girl with that attitude came with our bill. We read it together.

 _"$10- chilidog_

 _$10 chilidog_

 _$20 orange soda_

 _$10 ziti_

 _$20 sprite soda_

 _Total- $70"_

I grabbed my $40, Amy got out her $40. We put it in the book. We got up. Amy hugged me. I walked to the waitress and handed her the book. I grabbed Amy's hand and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

We walked out, and it was raining. I could hear and see the raindrops come down. I looked at the clock on a building, 8:00pm. Nor Cream's mom or Tails gonna wanna come out at this night!  
"Come under here. We'll take the bus to your house." Sonic said, leading me to the bus stop. It was a bench with a hover over it. We sat on the bench. "Next bus not gon come for a other 25 minutes" he said, "So. Yeah. Are you ready?"  
Sonic held my head and pulled my head to his. We faced each other. Our lips touch. His breath was warm. I could feel his tongue inside on my tongue. I licked his. I closed my eyes to get comfortable. We both were sweating and blushing as our mouths touch. It was intense and great. He pulled away, then so did I.

We sat there as we wait for the bus. I cuddled with Sonic. I got so comfortable, everything went dark.  
I was all of the sudden on a soft bed. I looked out the window. Pure water was outside. Oh my god, I'm on a cruise ship. I sat up and turned around, Sonic was right there sleeping.  
I was back in my room, but it was more narrow. I got up. Two baby twins naked looked up at me. "Put back on your clothes." I instantly said. I couldn't think straight.

I felt tired as I opened my eyes. I was being carried by Sonic. He was standing in front of Cream's house. Cream opened the door, her brown eyes led up. "Aw." she squirmed. Sonic put me down. "You fell asleep at the bus stop. I just couldn't embrass you on the bus, so I took you back to Cream's house." Sonic explained.

 ** _Sonic's point of view_**

She was so cute. I hope to see her again. "What's going on?" Cream's mother asked.

"I took her home." I said.

"Alright then. How was it."

"Very interesting"

"Bye!" Amy and Cream said.

"Later!" I ran off.


End file.
